harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric Diggory's mother
Hagrid tells Harry that he hopes he wins the Triwizard Tournament as "It’d show ’em all . . . yeh don’ have ter be pureblood ter do it." implying that Cedric is a pure-blood and his parents would be either pure-blood or half-blood in turn, as pure-bloods cannot have muggle or muggle-born parents or grandparents. |marital=Married |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Amos Diggory (husband) *Cedric Diggory (son) † |hidem=y |boggart= |animagus= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=Diggory family }} Mrs Diggory (fl. 1977-1995) was a witch and the wife of Amos Diggory and the mother of Cedric. Biography Early life and marriage Mrs Diggory was a witch and an only child. She married Amos Diggory, and had a son, Cedric, in 1977. Cedric went to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Triwizard Tournament Before the Task Mrs Diggory came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1994-1995 school year to watch the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, in which her son was participating. When her husband began to argue with Molly Weasley, she managed to calm him simply by putting her hand on his arm, and allowed the Weasleys to walk peacefully away with Harry, whom Amos had been arguing about. After the Task After the task, upon hearing of her son's death, she visited Harry Potter in the Hospital Wing. She then thanked Harry for bringing Cedric's body back, though when he offered her his Tournament winnings, she declined. While her husband later ended up in a Wizarding retirement home, her later fate is unknown. Personality and traits Although she was only seen and heard from for brief moments, Mrs Diggory seemed to be a compassionate, amiable, and understanding person. For instance, she prevented her husband from arguing with Molly Weasley over Harry's supposed "theft" of Cedric's glory in being a participant of the Triwizard Tournament, allowing Harry to leave peacefully with the Weasleys. It was also evident that she loved her son dearly, given how her grief was described to be "beyond tears" when she learned from Harry how Cedric had been killed, which was in direct contrast to her husband, who sobbed openly from grief. She demonstrated her compassion and understanding nature by thanking Harry for returning her son's body, declining Harry's offer of his Tournament winnings, and even urged him to look after himself. Given how Cedric also proved himself to be a compassionate and caring soul, it is possible that Mrs Diggory had passed some of her best characteristics to her son. During Rubeus Hagrid's birthday celebration, Amos talked about his wife and described her as a pretty woman, implying she was in fact rather beautiful in real life. Behind the scenes *Mrs Diggory does not make an appearance in . Her husband's personality in the film seems to more closely match her personality than that of his own novel counterpart. *Mrs Diggory is conspicuously absent from . This is perhaps an indication that she had passed away sometime before the time the play is set, in 2020. Appearances * * * Notes and references ru:Миссис Диггори fr:Mère de Cedric Diggory pl:Pani Diggory Diggory, Mrs Category:Diggory family Diggory, Mrs Category:Married individuals Category:Only children Category:Unnamed family members‎ Diggory, Mrs